Si vuelves
by Yahg
Summary: la continuación del fic Si te vas. La pareja es SETO Ishizu.


** Fic: Si vuelves**  
  
Jejej he vuelto con este fic, esta es una continuación del fic llamado Si te vas, les recuerdo que el anterior era un fic de Seto X Ishizu este seguirá el misma pareja. Espero les guste la continuación.  
  
A lo del titulo no creen que es tan original jajajajaj ¬¬U  
  
** Si vuelves  
**  
Habían pasado unos meses desde que Ishizu se había marchado de la vida de Seto Kaiba.  
  
_**Cada momento  
Espero el momento para  
Volver a tu lado y decirte  
Que...  
  
**_Ishizu Ishtar se encontraba nuevamente trabajando en el negocio familiar, pero ella esta en un momento de los más importantes para su trabajo. Si, se trataba del descubrimiento de una antigua tumba faraónica, tal vez podría ser la que buscaba desde que era una niña, era algo extraño para cualquier joven de su edad ,pero no para ella ,porque desde que tenia uso de razón había convivido con tumbas, arqueólogos ,jeroglíficos y demás misterios que hacían tan atrayente al Egipto antiguo. Soñaba con encontrar cada tumba de faraónes existidos.  
  
Sin embargo nada de lo que pudiera descubrir en este momento la podían alejar lo que realmente anhelaba y aunque trataba de distraerse con su hallazgo no era tan...  
  
(Pero que rayos estoy pensando si era yo quien soñaba con este momento) –se dijo así misma Ishizu, quien observaba como los excavadores estaban sacando un sarcófago.  
  
Ishizu - MMmmmm creo que esta momia ya no tiene ningún interés –la morena lo dijo para ella, pero no en sus pensamientos, por lo que mas de uno había escuchado aquellas palabra de su jefa de expedición.  
  
Ishizu se dio cuenta de su regada y se puso roja como un tomate, sonrió a su equipo como indicándoles que no le hicieran caso y siguieran.los demás la miraron con cara de interrogación y otros mas con cara de esta loca o que .Pero todos siguieron con sus actividades.  
  
-Ahhhh odio tener que admitirlo pero esta momia no es lo que esperaba, cierto que siempre soñé con este momento pero es increíble como somos los seres humanos un día deseamos un mundo propio y al otro solo deseamos entender al mundo en donde vivimos. Si hace unos meses yo hubiera encontrado esta tumba sería la mujer mas feliz del mundo, pero ahora solo es una descubrimiento mas y sin importancia y es que y todos mis pensamientos están en el .  
  
Si para Ishizu estaba más que claro que la momia se podía quedar donde estaba. Su cabeza le grita: ¡¡¡ESTUPIDA TANTO TRABAJO Y TU TE PREOCUPAS POR EL ROJITO SENTIMIENTAL Y LO QUE LE INTERESA MIENTRAS QUE YO ESTOY DESCUIDO DESDE QUE LE EMPEZASTE HACER CASO Y ME ABANDONASTE!! (El rojito sentimental para el cerebro de Ishizu no era otro mas que su corazón). Pero su corazón le gritaba: - QUE TE IMPORTA LO QUE DIGA ESA BOLA DE NERVIOS Y SIGUEME ,SABES QUE LO QUE SIENTO LO SIENTES TU Y NO ME NEGARAS QUE ABANDONASTE A TUS NERVIOS POR QUE TE PREOCUPABA MAS YO!!.  
  
Ahora para Ishizu comenzaba la guerra contra su cordura y su sentimiento. Cada uno defendía sus posturas, pero cuando alguien llamó a Ishizu la razón estuvo a punto de ganar. Hasta que la revancha llego y el hombre que llamaba a la egipcia callo a un pozo oyéndose solo su grito desesperado.  
  
-AYUDANMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
Y cuando la bola de nervios trato de analizar lo sucedido, ya que era ilógico que un hombre no se fijara por donde caminaba y cayera sin mas ni mas .El rojito de Ishizu aprovecho la oportunidad para traer a su mente nuevamente que la una momia no era lo mas importante, pero si, cierto joven que odia todo lo relacionado con Egipto claro menos a ella.  
  
Y fue cuando el corazón ganó dejando a ala razón pensando en que paso  
  
La razón: O.O pero que paso.  
  
Ishizu se quedo como en SHOCK y se quedo hay pensando.  
  
Y hablando de este odioso de la cultura egipcia. Se encontraba en una importante junta de negocios para discutir un nuevo proyecto para el juego mas revolucionario en el extenso mundo, que podíamos decir el ya era dueño.  
  
El ojiazul estaba dando su platica, pero desde la otra esquina de la mesa de reuniones una rubia lo veía con cara de quiero (n/a RESBALOSA ¬¬) y de vez en cuando le hacia ojitos, Seto trato toda la junta de evitarla y al terminar y cuado todos los inversionistas se marcharon, ella se acerco a halagar su idea y le invito a comer.  
  
Seto la miro con su típica fría mirada: Pues gracias pero tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer  
  
-Mmmm ya veo entonces invítame a cenar no?  
  
-¬¬ Claro lo haré cuando pueda (ósea nunca)  
  
Con esto Seto dejo a la rubia y se fue.En su moto iba pensando en solamente una mujer, mujer que digo mujer, era su diosa, su ISHIZU.  
  
Cuando por fin pudieron revelar el sarcófago el propietario del museo se intereso y redijo a Ishizu  
  
-Excelente trabajo Ishtar, ahora dime donde harás la segunda parada para tu descubrimiento  
  
-Creo que será donde comencé mi carrera, en la cuidad de Domino  
  
-Si donde tu padre trabajo durante unos años y tú volviste con tu exposición hace meses, de verdad deseas ir a aquel lugar  
  
-Por supuesto  
  
-Como desees, solo tendrás que esperar.  
  
-Si no importa, ya he esperado demasiado  
  
Habían pasado unos días y sin razón aparente Seto andaba feliz, porque ni el mismo lo sabía.  
  
Mokuba: Buenos Días hermano  
  
Seto: Hola Moki  
  
Mokuba: Moki ¿-???????? Te sientes mal Seto  
  
Seto: Mal para nada  
  
Pero Mokuba sabía que andaba demasiado bien con su hermano y aunque le alegraba verlo feliz, era raro verlo as  
  
Ceo tomo su siempre acompañante relicario y junto con una mini replica de del collar del milenio y la coloco en su mano derecha (una pulsera) estaba tan feliz. Y así invito a Mokuba a salir para pasar un día juntos  
  
Mokuba O.O  
  
El día paso tranquilo los hermanos fueron y vinieron dando paseo por toda la ciudad, Mokuba lo disfrutaba grandemente, eran pocas pero muy pocas las ocasiones en donde ambos salieron.  
  
**_ Que he vuelto  
Solo para estar  
A tu lado  
_**  
Cuando estaban por terminar su día Seto sentía que todo estaba bien, pero no tenía ni idea de cuanto  
  
Formados en la fila para entrar al cine (algo que por cierto Seto odiaba, pero mokuba lo hacía sentir como un joven normal) alguien llego por atrás y abraso al castaño y le dijo dulcemente al oído me has extrañado  
  
Seto reconoció aquella voz y sintió que las piernas se le hacían de mantequilla solo volteo para encontrarse con los labios de la bella dueña de su corazón.  
  
Ishizu lo había besado sin mas ni mas, pero el ni tardado ni perezoso puso de su parte para corresponder.  
  
Mokuba se quedo con los ojos como platos y una ligera sonrisa  
  
-Con que eso era lo que pasaba contigo Setito  
  
Por un momento ellos se separaron y Kaiba miraba a su hermanito, se puso más rojo que un tomate y le dio dinero y redijo ve a donde quieras y no molestes  
  
-Bien, pero no llegues tarde  
  
Luego de esto el les sonrió y se marcho con una amplia sonrisa -  
  
Seto e Ishizu entraron a ver una película y era la película más melosa y dulce que se puedan imaginar.  
  
Al salir el la invito a cenar y luego la llevaría su casa, pero gran error ella no tenía una casa propia en ciudad domino, por lo que mientras cenaban la invito a quedarse en su mansión ella lo miro con esos ojos que seto amaba y extrañaba tanto el le sonrió y ella igual  
  
Seto (ahhhhh eres hermosa)  
  
Ishizu le sonrió y se acerco hasta el a besarlo  
  
Ya en la casa de Seto encontraron que Mokuba estaba teniendo su propia función de cine casero jajajajaja  
  
Seto casi se lanza sobre Moki dispuesto a matarlo al ver el tema de la película  
  
Si ya se imaginaran La película se llamaba Seto de amargado a ENAMORADO  
  
Ishizu solo río al ver lo que el hermano filmo, realmente era bueno una película dignar ver.  
  
Seto: Te mato como se te ocurre, pequeño fisgón mas te vale que no se te haga costumbre  
  
Mokuba corría como loco para que Seto no lo alcanzar  
  
Y Ishizu reía a más no poder por la edición y el detalle del menor para la película protagonizada por ambos  
  
Y así esta era un noche normal en la casa de los Kaiba.  
  
**_ Y no irme jamás  
_**  
Días después  
  
La exposición de arqueología de los nuevos hallazgos, fue un éxito y claro una momia de faraón no se veía todos los días  
  
Seto estaba hay junto con mokuba quien no resistió la tentación de ir y grabar lo que pudiera.Por su parte Seto estaba con cara de hastió en la exposición y no porque no fuera bueno si no porque simplemente el no degustaba nada la cultura egipcia, menos cuando Ishizu redecía que el era Seth un antiguo sacerdote. Y mucho mas cuando habla del destino que tenía que tener Seto Lo detestaba grandemente, pero aun así hay estaba para apoyar a su linda novia. Y nada de lo que pudiera decir lo cambiaria  
  
El se paseo por la sal de exhibición y se detuvo en algunos objetos como vasijas y piezas de oro. Por detrás llego la rubia de hace tiempo y lo abrazo.Ishizu vio esto y se acerco lentamente a ellos  
  
Seto: Sueltame que quieres  
  
La rubia: Me debes una cena  
  
Ishizu llego de lo mas tranquila y le dijo discretamente a la rubia  
  
-Los hombres te pueden traer problemas muy grandes, así que mejor aléjate de los ojiazules –le sonrió – es un consejo para que vivas mas, comprendes -,-  
  
Me estas amenazando  
  
Lo único que se le ocurrió decir fue:  
  
As minkcc sobet najamh Seth tue (1)  
  
Y siguió diciendolo cambiando algunas palabras, la rubia se asusto pensando en que Ishizu le lanzó la maldición y se fue tan rápido como llego.  
  
Seto se quedo igual que la rubia y luego le pregunto a su morena que le dijo  
  
Ishizu sonrió y le dijo: un poema en egipcio antiguo – luego se puso sería y le dijo a Seto aunque también se hacer mas cosas jjaajajajajajaj  
  
Seto sonrió y le dijo: Así pues no importa no creo en eso  
  
Ishizu: Jamas cambies  
  
Seto: Si mas me vale tenerte feliz   
  
Ishizu: Si  
  
Seto: Para que veas yo también he desarrollado mis habilidades y se lo que pasara en este momento y lo que piensas  
  
Ishizu: Enserio –Sonrió divertida-  
  
-Claro yo el gran Seto te lo mostrara  
  
En eso Seto tomo a Ishizu de sus mejillas y acerco lentamente sus labios a los de ella ,para finalmente, le dio un beso con todo  
  
Ishizu sintió la calidez de su hombre de Hielo que en estos momentos era un fuego y correspondiendo a su beso Ishizu siguió el juego, pero el oxigeno de les acabo obligándolos a romper el beso.  
  
Ishizu Se rió, lo que molesto un poco a Seto y le pregunto: De que te ríes  
  
Ishizu: Que todo lo que pensé era cierto  
  
Seto: Explícate  
  
Ishizu: La momias no pueden traer tantas emociones  
  
Seto: ¬-  
  
Mokuba: ¡¡¡¡¡ Beso, beso ,beso , beso ,beso!!!!!  
  
Seto volteo de lo más enojado viendo a mokuba: Oye que crees que es uno de esos estupidos programas en donde filman a unos sujetos tontos  
  
Mokuba: Para nada, esto esta mas entretenido jajajajjaajajajaajajaja  
  
Seto: Como que es una mala maña que filmes a las personas .Dame esa cámara ¬¬  
  
Mokuba: No quiero ,   
  
Mokuba se hecho a correr lo que molesto más a Seto y le pidió ayuda a su dama. Ishizu repito las palabras de hace raro pero cambiando la palabra Seth por Márk  
  
Y al instante un bulto le callo a Mokuba del cielo planchándolo a el y a su cámara  
  
Entonces Ishizu rió a carcajadas, Seto volteo a ver a Ishizu y ella solo dijo:  
  
-Que no querías que lo detuviera  
  
Seto también se rió, por primera vez alguien alguien había controlado a loco de su brother.  
  
Mokuba: (ojos de noqueado)  
  
Para Seto el regreso de la diosa de cobre era mas de lo que otros veían, con la vuelta de ella su vida estaba completa, era algo raro de decir. Porqué jamás pensó que en un museo conocería a la chica que ahora era lo mas importante en su vida. SU ISHIZU. Si todo lo de las reencarnaciones eran ciertas, tal vez el como Seth había amado demasiado a Isis, tal vez si o talvez, pero realmente no le interesaba, porque ahora estaba con ella y eso era lo importante.  
  
Sin sentido, sin mas el la amaba, y que?, el amor suele ser así y el estaba enamorado.  
  
Y no solo el, cada mirada que Ishizu le dedicaba no eran mas que de amor.  
  
**_ FIN  
_**  
Espero les haya agradado esta continuación del Fic Si te vas, jejejej ya saben todos sus comentarios son bien recibidos.  
  
A lo de las frases no tengo ni ideas solo surgieron por que si. Pero de alguna forma tenía que librarme de la rubia aclaro que no era May.  
  
A y a todas las fans de Mokuba ( si las tiene) lo lamento ,pero se me hizo buena idea plancharlo.  
  
Seto: Mataste a mi hermano ¬¬  
  
Yahg: Para nada solo lo deje inconsciente, además no fui yo fue Ishizu  
  
Seto: Par de Locas  
  
Ishizu: Incrédulo Patán  
  
Yahg: No son un amor (del odio al amor solo hay un paso)  
  
Seto e Ishizu: ¡¡¡¡QUE TE PASA YO FIJARME EN...!!!!  
  
Yahg: Nos vemos  
  
**_DONEC ERIS FELIZ, MULTOS NUMERABIS AMICOS_**


End file.
